


Maidenly charms

by pointsnorth



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: F/M, i love this image help me, it's like a sleepover except cuter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointsnorth/pseuds/pointsnorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing she can blame his little outburst on, surely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maidenly charms

"What do you mean, 'can you read'? 'Course I can read!"

Kanbe frowns, chin bumping the thickly carpeted floor in a sulk. "You think anyone can become a tactician if they can't read?"

"I was just wondering! You always ask me to read to you, so what else should I assume?"

"That I like listening to your voice--"

The only noise in Tsuruhime's cabin is the lamp burning; not even the ocean can fill up the now-awkward silence.

Kanbe grabs a mikan and hooks a thick thumb into it, absolutely absorbed in peeling the skin.

"What was that?"

Buried chin-deep in her thick blankets, the miko peeks out shyly at her guest; something he hasn't seen before since he spends most of his time apparently being more like her charge. So he'd gathered.

"Nothin'. Help me peel the stupid fruit," he grunts as he dumps the half-peeled citrus on her bed. "Stop worrying over what I say, it's nothing."

"If you don't say it again, I'm going to stop reading this story to you forever!"

"Don't care."

"Yes you do! You love this one, you said so yourself!"

"Wh-- Who told you?! Was it that guy with the long hair? I'm gonna punch him--"

"No you won't! Just say it again!" Bracing herself, Tsuruhime gathers all of her feminine charms into her next words and wheedles with all her might. "Pleeeeeaaase?"

"If it's going to shut you up, then fine. ...Said I like listening to you read."

She hums in approval, a happy blush colouring her cheeks as she peels the rest of Kanbe's abandoned snack.

"Thank you. That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Yes it wmrrghghsh!"

Before he can complain more, Tsuruhime jams a segment of mikan into his mouth and continues reading with a little more spring in her tone.


End file.
